


Random things

by Paggybee



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Other, Undertale Alternate Universes, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paggybee/pseuds/Paggybee





	Random things

Horror fell back into the snow, coughing up when the foot of his Dusttale counterpart pressed on his ribcage.  
He looked up at him, the wide grin Dust wore piercing trough his soul, observing his every move to make sure he didnt have some last resort up his sleeve.

"Alright" Horror began to speak softly, regaining his own little grin  
"You won."

The hooded figure removed his foot from the other and bent down to him, his thumb pushing into his mouth to give him healing candy.  
The creepier of the two swallowing it, he could feel the magic rushing trough his bones and sealing all the knife cuts like they were never there.

And at that the purple eyed skeleton just grabbed Horrors shirt, lifted him up and pushed him back, shortcutting them into Dusts bedroom and immediately pinning him down on it.

Horror chuckled at that and his smile got wider  
"Damn youre excited, really so desperate to be on top? Cute"

Dust scoffed playfully and gripped the skeletons shoulder "Shut up" 

"Awww, sorry, does my 'master' put up a 'no calling out' rule? Sincerest apologies ya lil fuck" Horror continued on before being cut off by his partner grabbing his neck, clearly with the intent to choke him, or else he wouldnt have felt that.

"Go on, continue your lil talk as long as ya can, i will make sure all you can do is beg for more" Dust purred yet Horrors smile wouldnt leave, quietly stating. "Thats pretty cr...cringe bro, be more creative with yourself." He winked yet choked up when Dusts grip got stronger.

He slowly leant down on the others neck as he let go of it, nibbling and biting.  
His boney hand going under Horrors shirt and rubbing his lumbar spine, slowly going up to the inside of his ribcage.

Horror shivered at all the touching, smirking and relaxing at his 'friends' touches, loving every moment of this.  
Suddenly he chocked up again but it wasnt his neck, it was his pelvic being gripped strongly by Dust.

He gave a few heavy huffs as Dust pulled, scratched and rubbed it.  
"This is going to be fun" Dust breathed into the others neck yet suddenly they heard the door open

"Hey Dust i-"  
There was a very loud silence as the skeletal couple looked back at Killer standing by the door quietly.

Suddenly he rolled his nonexistent eyes with a huff  
"You never invite me to any fun."


End file.
